sheik's annoying night
by soaringvalkyrie
Summary: {modern au.} it was a silent halloween night in the greil residence. ike was snoring away happily surrounded in what seemed like a candy wonderland while sheik was lying in bed next to him, close to knocking out. just as she's close to sleeping, a loud sound echoes throughout the small house. - slurs, sheik/ike; oneshot. happy halloween!


_This will be entirely told in third person, just so you know._

* * *

><p><strong><em>T<em>**_HE ENTIRE HOUSE WAS QUIET, NO SOUND WAS BEING MADE SINCE NOTHING BIG WAS REALLY HAPPENING. _Up on the second floor and in the bedroom of a couple, the lamp on the female's side was on, shining brightly while the one on the male's side was off. The room was barely lit but the woman was still able to see as she stared intently at the book she held in her left hand.

Sheik was the name of the female and Ike was the name of the male. Ike and Sheik were husband and wife for 5 months. The two got married to one another late spring. They had a small but perfect wedding, it contained their closest friends from high school (Marth, Samus, Peach, Mario, Roy, Pit, Link, and Midna) plus family members (Zelda, and Ike's parents).

The wife was a blonde with ruby-red orbs a slim body and slightly tanned skin. She wore gray sweats and a dark blue shirt and laid in bed next to her significant other. Her husband had spiked navy blue hair, matching blue eyes, a muscular build and tanned skin. He wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of red boxers with a cute cartoon ghost pattern to match the holiday. It was late and the night of Halloween.

Both of them had an exhausting long day of work, and the two were finally able to get settled down and rest. After minding her own business moments before, she got engaged and stuck to the plot of the book she read, she had decided to look at her husband who was fast asleep and snoring softly with a grin.

There were various small candy packaging wrappers that littered around the bluenette as he laid in bed. Twix, Skittles, Snickers, Kit-Kats, M&M's, Hershey's Chocolate, Pop Rocks, Jolly Ranchers, Almond Joys, Starburst, Baby Ruths, Reese's Pieces, Milky Ways, Tootsie Rolls, Butterfingers, and Twizzlers. The whole kit and caboodle.

Ike was practically in a candy wonderland from all the candy he bought from the candy store due to his being 'too old' for trick or treating.

At seeing her husband knocked out after eating so much sugar, the woman released a chortle. She hated to admit it, but Ike looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep. Especially when he had excess chocolate covering him from nose to chin. A smile creeping up on her lips, the blonde used her free hand and removed the blue tresses that covered the male's closed eyes.

Putting the book she held in her left hand down on the nightstand beside her, Sheik then pulled out a tissue from a tissue box and wiped at the chocolate on Ike's face. His face scrunched up a bit after being touched by the soft white napkin.

Moments later after using the tissue, she tossed it on the nightstand to throw away later in the morning, the blonde switched the lamp next to her off and pulled the covers over herself. She was ready to go to sleep - it was all that she wanted after having to work her long hours at her job. A yawn escaped from her and the woman faced to the wall at her left and rolled into a little ball under the blankets to keep herself warm during the cold night.

Minutes passed, and the peaceful darkness almost engulfed the woman.

.

.

.

Well, that was all short-lived until she felt pain on her right shoulder a loud noise sounding in the room.

_SLAP!_

_'What the hell?' _she thought to herself as she unrolled from her earlier form of a ball and tossed the blankets off. Sheik rubbed at her sore, possibly bruised shoulder with a wince.

Tilting her head towards her husband's direction, she saw that he had moved, his left arm on her pillow, his right hanging at the edge of his side of the bed, and his legs were same as well. She knew he was a restless sleeper, but not to the point of hitting her while he was asleep.

Sheik groaned in annoyance. Was she really going to have to go through with this? On the one night she thought Ike wouldn't be so irritating while they slept in the same bed, he was attacking her in his sleep. She was fine with his hand sometimes resting on her face or body, but being hit was completely out of the question.

Deciding to ignore what happened moments before, she pulled the covers back over herself and tried to get back to the sleep she rightfully deserved.

Again, she felt another slap on her shoulder. Then again and again on her head, nose, and eyes. Boy, Sheik was gonna be really sore in the morning - hell, there was even a few occasional punches here and there. The blonde gave out a shout of pain and almost leaped out of bed. God dammit, she couldn't take it anymore!

Throwing off all the blankets that were on the both of them in a fit of rage caused for the wrappers to fly like colorful pieces of confetti in disarray at a parade. Once the covers and wrappers hit the carpeted ground, atop of each other, the woman was seething with her eyes narrowed at her spouse.

Raising her hands, she struck down at the male in a barrage of attacks, repeating everything he had done to her. Hitting his shoulders, head, nose, eyes, cheeks.

_WHAM!_

_SLAP!_

_WHACK!_

In the middle of slapping down on Ike, he howled loudly, with his eyes snapping open, he grabbed her appendages and pulled them close to himself with a growl.

"What the hell, Sheik! What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm kicking your ass after what you did to me," the said woman retorted through gritted teeth.

"What?"

Jerking her arms from his grasp, Sheik turned around and switched her lamp back on. The room was barely lit again, but after she faced her husband, he was actually able to see what he did to her. One of her cheeks was a bit red and puffy, her right eye was black, and her nose was just like her cheek but bleeding. Ye-ouch.

Taking in the blonde's appearance, Ike winced knowing all too well that it had to hurt like a total bitch if she looked the way she did when she turned the light on. "Geesh, I never knew I was able to do something like this," he admitted.

With a slap delivered to his shoulder, the male whimpered like a little puppy. He frowned at his violent wife. She glared at him and ordered, "You are _never _eating candy before you go to bed ever again. Are we clear?"

If looks could kill, Ike would have been dead before they even married.

Staring at her with a scared look, he responded. "Crystal."

"Good, because I do not want to go through that again. I think you might have broken my nose or something. What the hell were you dreaming of anyway?" Sheik touched her nose and felt it pulsing a bit. Yep. Ike definitely did something to it.

"-nothing..."

Sheik didn't believe him as she raised a brow, "Really? From all those punches it seemed like you were fighting something."

"I don't know, but I think it was something about being a mercenary of someplace...? Anyways, I'm sorry for uh... doing that to your face." Ike apologized, gesturing at her injuries.

"Well, after seeing your face, I think we're pretty much even," the female replied as she gave a triumphant smirk.

Ike rolled his eyes. "Wow. Love you too."

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p><strong>\(^◡^ ) AUTHOR'S · NOTE<strong>

well. i just really find these types of couples cute, because bickering (not the constant annoying ones, but ones like this) makes it reeeeally more shipable in my opinion. expect to see more of this ship from me, maybe even some zelda/ike at some point of my writing adventures on this site. anywho, happy halloween everyone (i'm surprised i actually finished this on time with some time to spare before it's november 1st)! stay safe!

_review? (:_

**word count: **1,276 words.


End file.
